


☆☆☆~SUPER SPECIAL GROUP BONDING TIME~☆☆☆

by bunny_d_kate



Category: V6
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_d_kate/pseuds/bunny_d_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inocchi decides that chat rooms are great for group bonding. Leader almost deletes the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	☆☆☆~SUPER SPECIAL GROUP BONDING TIME~☆☆☆

INOCCHI_DESU!! created the chat room ☆☆☆~SUPER SPECIAL GROUP BONDING TIME~☆☆☆

INOCCHI_DESU!!: HAAAAAAY~~~~!!!!!!! ＼(＾▽＾*)

INOCCHI_DESU!!: HEY EVERYONE!!! \\(^o^)/

INOCCHI_DESU!!: WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE IN HERE?! （ｉДｉ）

Ramon-san was added to the conversation

INOCCHI_DESU!!: KEN-CHAAAAAN!!!! (´ε｀ )♡

Ramon-san: WHAT?! I was just playing! Now you ruined my high score!!ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

INOCCHI_DESU!!: BUT YOU’RE ALWAYS PLAYING THAT GAME! TALK TO YOUR FRIIIIIENDS!!! DON’T BECOME A HERMIT!!!

Ramon-san: I’m not! I’m not Okada… (￣^￣)

INOCCHI_DESU!!: Ah!

Ramon-san: ???

Saito_Gennosuke was added to the conversation

INOCCHI_DESU!!: JUN-CHAAAAN!

INOCCHI_DESU!!: JUN-CHAN, DON‘T BECOME A HERMIT!!! (┳◇┳)

Ramon-san: lol but he already IS a hermit! XD

Ramon-san: Oi Dekopaa! Carving little bears again? ;P

Saito_Gennosuke: I’m in the hotel room right now.

Ramon-san: I bet you brought some wood with you! XD

INOCCHI_DESU!!: Is it a love hotel~?? (－ｏ⌒)

Saito_Gennosuke: Yes.

Saito_Gennosuke: Mao-chan says hi.

INOCCHI_DESU!!: !!!!!! ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

Ramon-san: Ahahahaha!!! You’re such a perv, Okada! (≧∇≦)

INOCCHI_DESU!!: That’s what she said… (=｀ェ´=)

Ramon-san: lololol

Saito_Gennosuke: Is that your smug cat face?

INOCCHI_DESU!!: Yeees~ (=^･ω･^=)v

Ramon-san: I bet you’re really just sitting in your room by yourself, drinking red wine and watching some documentary about WWII. Boooooring!! XD

Saito_Gennosuke: Bourbon.

Saito_Gennosuke: And it’s about Edo. I think I just saw you there, too.

Ramon-san: ….. (//> >//)

INOCCHI_DESU!!: HA!

Saito_Gennosuke: Hm?

fanGtastic_baby was added to the conversation

INOCCHI_DESU!!: The more the merrier!! (^___^)

Ramon-san: OMG!!

Ramon-san: YOU STILL HAVE THAT NAME!! XDDDDD

Ramon-san: I LOVE YOU, GOTSUN~!! (づ￣ ³￣)づ

fanGtastic_baby: (^.-)

Ramon-san: BUT YOU STILL HAVEN’T MADE AN ACCOUNT FOR THAT GAME! I SENT YOU AN INVITE 4 WEEKS AGO!!!

fanGtastic_baby: You know I don’t do online games.

Saito_Gennosuke: Let’s play Wii Golf again some time!

fanGtastic_baby: Sure thing! (^ ^)v

Ramon-san: Wait!

Ramon-san: You play Wii Golf with Okada?

Ramon-san: But you won’t play with me???!!

Ramon-san: I HATE YOU, GOTSUN! 凸 (｀△´＋）

fanGtastic_baby: You could never hate me~ (￣ω￣)

Ramon-san: Watch me, assface (▼皿▼#)

fanGtastic_baby: Bring it, douchebag! (╹◡╹)凸

INOCCHI_DESU!!: NO FIGHTING!! o(≧o≦)o

INOCCHI_DESU!!: This is ☆☆☆~bonding time~☆☆☆!

INOCCHI_DESU!!: LOVE LOVE CHUU~ ～(^з^)-☆

Ramon-san: You’re kinda overdoing it with the emoticons ;P

fanGtastic_baby: I heard Okada’s into bondage. Ask him.

Ramon-san: AHAHAHAHA!!!

Saito_Gennosuke: Well, I’m quite good with knots…

Ramon-san: I’m sure you are, pervy-san~

Gurume was added to the conversation

INOCCHI_DESU!!: MAMA!! JUN-CHAN IS BEING NAUGHTY AGAIN!

INOCCHI_DESU!!: HE’S IN A LOVE HOTEL WITH MAO-CHAN AND I THINK THEY’RE DOING BONDAGE WHILE WATCHING KEN-CHAN ON TV!! ( °Д°)

Ramon-san: LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!! XD;

Gurume: Okada is a big boy already. I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.

Gurume: Just use protection :)

fanGtastic_baby: looooool

Ramon-san: rofl

INOCCHI_DESU!!: NICE, MAMA! ♡ ♡

Saito_Gennosuke: Can we please not talk about my sex life anymore?

INOCCHI_DESU!!: AH DON’T BE SHY, JUN-CHAN~! X3

Ramon-san: I’m sure Okada’s into dirty talk, too (≧∇≦)

Gurume: In Kansai-ben?

INOCCHI_DESU!!: NAGANO-HAN!! XD

fanGtastic_baby: And then he hits her on the head when he-

Ramon-san: LOL! I ♥ you people!

Saito_Gennosuke: ……….

INOCCHI_DESU!!: omg!!

Ramon-san: ??

INOCCHI_DESU!!: OMG!! Guys, this is gonna be good! XDD

Ramon-san: WHAT???

Sakamoto_Masayuki was added to the conversation

Ramon-san: LEADER?

fanGtastic_baby: LEADER?!

Ramon-san: LEADER KNOWS HOW A CHAT ROOM WORKS?! ∑(O_O；)

Saito_Gennosuke: Maybe someone made him a bookmark for it…

fanGtastic_baby: I was just gonna say that!

Sakamoto_Masayuki: Hey

Sakamoto_Masayuki: what is

Ramon-san: Seriously, how did he even manage to set up an account??

Gurume: Someone in the office installed it when he got the new laptop last week.

INOCCHI_DESU!!: We were there, too, so I added him already. I didn’t think he’d be able to log in by himself though lol

Sakamoto_Masayuki left the conversation

fanGtastic_baby: Oh now he’s gone! XD

Ramon-san: AHAHAHAHA!!!!

INOCCHI_DESU!!: Wait, I’ll get him back XDDDD

Sakamoto_Masayuki was added to the conversation

Ramon-san: LEADER!!

Ramon-san: LEADER, DON’T LEAVE US! ( ≧Д≦)

fanGtastic_baby: LEADER ARE YOU OKAY?

Sakamoto_Masayuki: I don’t know why this happened.

INOCCHI_DESU!!: LEADER! WE’RE SO GLAD YOU FOUND YOUR WAY HERE!!

Sakamoto_Masayuki: I thought I deleted the internet. Why

fanGtastic_baby: roflll

Saito_Gennosuke: I don’t think you can actually delete the internet, Leader.

Sakamoto_Masayuki: I hit enter by mistake. I wasn’t finished yet.

Ramon-san: omg this is amazing. I can’t stop laughing XDDDD

Sakamoto_Masayuki: Why is everyone screaming?

Gurume: They’re all so happy to see you (^__-)

INOCCHI_DESU!!: BECAUSE YOU’RE OUR PRECIOUS LEADER, LEADER!!! :DDDD

Ramon-san: WE LOVE YOU, LEADERRRR!!!!!!

fanGtastic_baby: (｡♥‿♥｡)

Sakamoto_Masayuki: Slow down!

Saito_Gennosuke: I think he can’t keep up.

Sakamoto_Masayuki: I can’t keep up!

Ramon-san: I’m crying!! lolol

Gurume: Take your time, Maa-kun :)

INOCCHI_DESU!!: You have to set it to slow motion, Leader!

Ramon-san: SLOOOOW MOOOOOTION!!

Saito_Gennosuke: I wonder if his keyboard has extra big keys like on those cellphones for old people…

Ramon-san: ROFL OKADA (≧∇≦)/

Gurume: It’s funny because it’s true XD

Sakamoto_Masayuki: Slow motion?

Sakamoto_Masayuki: How do I do that?

fanGtastic_baby: He’s actually looking for it…

Gurume: Inocchi, you totally confused him now.

INOCCHI_DESU!!: MOI~? (◕‿◕✿)？

Ramon-san: U SO PRETTY, INOHARA-SAN! (￣3￣)

fanGtastic_baby: CHO KAWAII!! (☆´3｀)

INOCCHI_DESU!!: (*ﾉωﾉ)

Sakamoto_Masayuki: Hey!

Sakamoto_Masayuki: I heard that, Okada!

Saito_Gennosuke: I didn’t say anything...

Gurume: I think he’s referring to what you said 5 minutes ago.

Ramon-san: LOOOOOL

Ramon-san: I CAN’T!

Ramon-san: I JUST CAN’T!

Ramon-san: I‘VE LOST ALL ABILITY TO CAN! XDDDDD

Saito_Gennosuke: If you’re reading this: „Sorry, Leader!“

fanGtastic_baby: Check back here tomorrow. He might have replied by then.

Gurume: You kids are so mean (^.-)

Ramon-san: Sorry, mama~ (◕‿◕✿)

Saito_Gennosuke: Sorry, mama~ (◡‿◡✿)

fanGtastic_baby: Sorry, mama~ (✿◠‿◠)

Sakamoto_Masayuki: Ken

Sakamoto_Masayuki: You can’t what?

Ramon-san: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

INOCCHI_DESU!!: I think I just busted a gut XDDDDD

Gurume: My stomach hurts XDDDD

Gurume: I think it needs something to eat~（＾ω＾）

Ramon-san: It’s not like you ever need an excuse to eat anyway XD

Gurume: True~ (･ｪ-)

Gurume: Hmmmm… ramen?

Gurume: Soba?

Gurume: Udoooon~?? ♪

INOCCHI_DESU!!: Ah! I think someone just woke up. Gotta go, guys. Papa duty (≧ω≦)

fanGtastic_baby: Say hi to baby-chan for me （*＾3＾）

Ramon-san: FROM ME TOO!! (*＾▽＾)／

Saito_Gennosuke: I want to visit baby-chan again soon!

INOCCHI_DESU!!: You guys are always welcome (^__^)

INOCCHI_DESU!!: OKAY BYE BYE~!

INOCCHI_DESU!!: INOCCHI!PAPA OVER AND OUT!

INOCCHI_DESU!!: LOVE YOOOUUUU~!!!! (づ￣ ³￣)づ

INOCCHI_DESU!!: BYYYYEEEEE, LEADER!!!!

Ramon-san: BAIBAI!!! (￣▽￣)ノ

INOCCHI_DESU!! has left the conversation

Gurume: Okay, I’m off, too. Be nice to your father, kiddos (^_-)

fanGtastic_baby: Yes, mama~ (✿◠‿◠)

Ramon-san: Yes, mama~ (◕‿◕✿)

Saito_Gennosuke: Yes, mama~ (◡‿◡✿)

Gurume: （○゜ε＾○）

Gurume has left the conversation

fanGtastic_baby: Is Leader still here?

Ramon-san: Maybe he deleted the internet again XDDD

Saito_Gennosuke: Sakamoto_Masayuki, are you still here?

Ramon-san: lolol

fanGtastic_baby: All right, folks. Got an early day tomorrow.

Saito_Gennosuke: Golf?

fanGtastic_baby: (^_-)

Saito_Gennosuke: See you on the virtual green, senpai!

fanGtastic_baby: Yo!

Ramon-san: 凸(｀⌒´メ)凸

fanGtastic_baby has left the conversation

Ramon-san: Well, then I can finally go back to my game, I guess.

Saito_Gennosuke: You never sent me an invite.

Ramon-san: What? ∑(O_O；)

Ramon-san: I didn’t know you wanted one!

Ramon-san: Do you want one??! I’ll send you one!! :DD

Saito_Gennosuke: No, thanks.

Ramon-san: ……….

Ramon-san: Fuck you, Okada (；￢_￢)凸

Ramon-san: Playing with my feelings like that! ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д >///)

Saito_Gennosuke: m(_ _)m

Ramon-san: I like it when you kneel in front of me like that (｡･｀ω´･｡)

Saito_Gennosuke: ……

Saito_Gennosuke: I’m leaving now.

Ramon-san: At least I gave you something to dream about tonight~ (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Saito_Gennosuke: ….. (///> >///)

Saito_Gennosuke: BYE, LEADER!!

Saito_Gennosuke: ♡

Saito_Gennosuke left the conversation

Ramon-san: ♡!!

Ramon-san: Damn…

Ramon-san: Leader?

Ramon-san: OOOOIIIIIII!!!!

Ramon-san: Oh well… ╮(─▽─)╭

Ramon-san: BYE, LEADER!! XD

Ramon-san left the conversation

Sakamoto_Masayuki: http://www.google.co.jp

Sakamoto_Masayuki: Chat room; slow motion setting

Sakamoto_Masayuki: Guys, I can’t figure this out!

Sakamoto_Masayuki: Guys?

Sakamoto_Masayuki: Where is everyone??

Sakamoto_Masayuki: http://www.google.co.jp

Sakamoto_Masayuki: Chat room; logout

Sakamoto_Masayuki: Oh this is annoying!

Sakamoto_Masayuki: I’m turning this thing off now!

Sakamoto_Masayuki disconnected


End file.
